


Конец холостяцкой жизни

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, Romance, Routine, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Издалека донесся гулкий раскат.<br/>– Первый колокол, – заметила мисс Пикок".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец холостяцкой жизни

      Издалека донесся гулкий раскат.  
      – Первый колокол, – заметила мисс Пикок.  
      – Да, засиделся я сегодня, пора и честь знать, – спохватился мистер Пибоди. – Благодарю за прекрасный вечер.  
      – Может, останетесь у меня?  
      – М-м-м… нет, не в этот раз. Простите.  
      Мистер Пибоди поднялся из-за стола. Хозяйка любезно проводила его до дверей. В передней он надел шляпу, взял трость, мельком глянул в зеркало, дабы убедиться, что шляпа сидит как надо, и поспешил откланяться. Уже у калитки он обернулся.  
      – Значит, увидимся в четверг?  
      Мисс Пикок, стоявшая на крыльце, утвердительно кивнула:  
      – Да, партия в бридж, как обычно. Я приготовлю ваш любимый лимонный пирог.  
      – Благодарю. – Мистер Пибоди на прощание приподнял шляпу и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой калитку.  
      Дом мистера Пибоди располагался по соседству с домом мисс Пикок, поэтому он не торопился. Второй колокол застал его открывающим дверь.  
      Привычно повесив шляпу на вешалку и поставив трость в подставку для зонтов, мистер Пибоди приступил к ежевечернему обходу дома. Тщательно проверил, закрыты ли окна и двери, попутно задергивая шторы и обрывая сухие листья с комнатных растений. Третьего колокола он не слышал – принимал вечернюю ванну. Из ванной комнаты он вышел умиротворенным и расслабленным, думая о том, что завтра он, как обычно, отправится в клуб холостяков и встретится там с мистером Макинтошем, мистером Роузоллом, старым мистером Грейсом и другими завсегдатаями.  
      Вытянувшись на узкой кровати, мистер Пибоди долго вслушивался в отдаленный шум и крики – то веселилась молодежь на озере, вспоминал собственную молодость и удивлялся про себя, куда катится этот мир. Раньше молодые люди не позволяли себе оставаться вне дома после третьего колокола. И развлекаться вот так, даже не сделав даме предложение… Это просто неприлично, в конце-то концов!  
  


* * *

      В клубе сегодня было довольно людно, но мистер Пибоди не волновался: мистер Макинтош должен был оставить ему место за своим столиком.  
      – Марти! Эй, Марти, двигай сюда!  
      Мистер Макинтош – здоровяк с грубоватыми чертами лица и ярко-рыжими волосами – звал его и размахивал своими ручищами. Мистер Пибоди направился к нему, лавируя между столиками.  
      – Наконец-то! Я уж тебя заждался! И Роузи нет. Что, опять вчера обхаживал мисс Пи?  
      – Я попросил бы тебя не называть _мисс Пикок_ подобным образом, – сухо ответил мистер Пибоди, расправляя на коленях салфетку.  
      – Да что там – весь город знает, что у вас дело на мази. Неужели не слышал стишок, который все местные детишки распевают? «Мистер Пи и миссис Пи, деток будут звать ПиПи»? – и Макинтош дружелюбно хлопнул его по спине.  
      Мистер Пибоди едва не подавился яйцом всмятку. Тут мистер Макинтош приметил кого-то у входа и снова вскочил и замахал руками.  
      – Роузи явился, – прокомментировал он. – И старика Грейса с собой прихватил. Вот кроты слепые, не видят! – Здоровяк сунул в рот два пальца и оглушительно свистнул.  
      – Доброе утро, господа, – поприветствовали их подошедшие мистер Роузолл и мистер Грейс.  
      – Доброе утро, – вежливо отозвался мистер Пибоди, помешивая ложечкой чай.  
      Мистер Грейс уселся по левую руку от него и сразу же принялся возмущаться:  
      – Вы слышали, что творилось прошлой ночью? Содом и Гоморра! Помяните мое слово, добром это не кончится. Говорят, там видели дочку мэра. Стыд-то какой! После такого лично я ни за что не стану голосовать за нашего мэра на следующих выборах.  
      – Дааа… – неуверенно протянул мистер Роузолл. Он явно не знал, что сказать, но ему тоже хотелось поучаствовать в беседе.  
      – Я тоже слышал. Это возмутительно, – согласился мистер Пибоди.  
      – А как твои дела, Марти? – обратился к нему мистер Грейс. – Как у тебя с мисс Пикок? Еще не собрался сделать ей предложение?  
      – Нет, я пока… не готов. Возможно, я никогда не соберусь. Буду старым холостяком, как ты, – тонко улыбнулся мистер Пибоди. Он аккуратно сложил салфетку и опустил ее на стол возле своей тарелки.  
      – Нууу… как я. Это вряд ли. Скорее уж Роузи пристало холостяком остаться, с его-то характером – рассмеялся мистер Грейс. – Не в обиду тебе будет сказано, – тут же добавил он и похлопал мистера Роузолла по руке.  
      – Я не обижаюсь. В самом деле, это довольно заманчиво.  
      Тут вмешался мистер Макинтош:  
      – Конечно. Тут сразу понятно, кто доживет холостяком до восьмидесяти, и это точно не Марти.  
      – И не ты, – поддел его мистер Грейс.  
      – Это почему же?  
      – А как же мисс Кармайкл?  
      – Мисс Кармайкл не горит желанием отвечать на мои душевные порывы. Так что…  
      – Значит, будем коротать вечера втроем: ты, я да Роузи. Это не так уж плохо.  
      Мистер Пибоди ничего не сказал. Ему не хотелось обсуждать перспективу прожить в одиночестве остаток жизни. Тем более что, похоже, все только и ждали, когда он сделает предложение мисс Пикок, словно это уже дело решенное, и вопрос только в сроке.  
  


* * *

      Мистер Пибоди в задумчивости прогуливался по парку, раскланиваясь со встречными парочками и восторженными матерями, окруженными выводком детей.  
Именно здесь он чаще всего размышлял о предстоящем выборе. Холостяцкая жизнь – или жизнь во имя будущего. Он хотел детей, хотел, чтобы по этой земле еще долго ходили люди с фамилией Пибоди, но пока еще было слишком рано. Он не был уверен в себе.  
      Возможно, лучше будет, как старый мистер Грейс, выходить по вечерам греться на солнышке, неторопливо гулять по окрестностям, жить в свое удовольствие? Спокойствие и размеренность – чем не достойная жизнь для джентльмена?  
      Навстречу ему попался мистер Макинтош, шедший под руку с мисс Кармайкл. Мистер Пибоди знал, что тот давно уже подступается к ней, но до сих пор мисс Кармайкл не стремилась обнадежить беднягу, хотя он-то давно был готов расстаться с жизнью холостяка – он часто говорил об этом, когда они сидели в клубе за игрой в шахматы. Видимо, мистер Макинтош не казался мисс Кармайкл подходящей партией.  
      – День добрый, – поздоровался мистер Пибоди. – Прекрасная погода, не правда ли? Обычно в это время бывают дожди, а сейчас небо ясное.  
      Мистер Макинтош скорчил гримасу, показывая свое отношение к политесу. Мистер Пибоди подозревал, что грубые манеры мистера Макинтоша являются основной причиной его неуспеха, и не раз говорил ему об этом, но без толку.  
      – Здравствуйте, – приветливо улыбнулась мисс Кармайкл. – Вы идете сегодня на бридж к мисс Пикок?  
      – Да, она меня приглашала.  
      – И, конечно, будет ее фирменный лимонный пирог? – с намеком добавила мисс Кармайкл.  
      – О, это отличная новость! Обожаю ее лимонные пироги! – простодушно воскликнул мистер Макинтош.  
      Мисс Кармайкл еле заметно поморщилась, и мистер Пибоди сделал для себя вывод, что в ближайшие лет сто мистеру Макинтошу ее согласие не светит.  
      Сердечно попрощавшись с друзьями, мистер Пибоди продолжил свою прогулку. До первого колокола оставалось еще много времени.  
  


* * *

      На стук молотка никто не отзывался.  
      Мистер Пибоди весьма удивился этому обстоятельству. Они с мистером Роузоллом накануне договорились пойти с утра на рыбалку, а мистер Роузолл был не из забывчивых. Мистер Пибоди отставил в сторону удочки и ведро и подошел к окну гостиной, выходящему на террасу. Он прижался лбом к стеклу и, заслонив лицо от солнца ладонями, вгляделся в темноту комнаты.  
      Никакого движения.  
      Тогда он постучал еще раз, погромче.  
      – Доброе утро, мистер Пибоди! Вы к мистеру Роузоллу пришли? – окликнула его соседка мистера Роузолла, старая миссис Лэмби, что возилась с цветами в своем саду.  
      Удивительная прозорливость, подумал про себя мистер Пибоди, к кому же еще я могу прийти, если стучусь в дом мистера Роузолла? А вслух ответил:  
      – Доброе утро, миссис Лэмби. Мы с мистером Роузоллом договаривались половить рыбки. Вы не знаете, он никуда не уходил?  
      Старушка покачала головой в соломенной шляпе с поломанными полями и развела испачканными в земле руками.  
      – Нет, не знаю. Кажется, он вчера и не приходил.  
      – Что, после колокола? – изумился мистер Пибоди.  
      Миссис Лэмби кивнула.  
      Мистер Пибоди тяжело опустился на скамейку, стоявшую на террасе. Что же случилось?  
      – Марти! Марти, я так и знал, что найду тебя здесь!  
      От калитки к нему спешил мистер Макинтош.  
      – Ты слышал последние новости?  
      – Доброе утро. Нет, я собирался на рыбалку… Кстати, ты не знаешь, куда делся Роузи?  
      – Об этом я и хочу тебе рассказать. Представляешь, этот подлец сделал предложение мисс Кармайкл! _Моей_ мисс Кармайкл! – Здоровяк в сердцах стукнул кулаком в дверь. – Если б мог, убил бы негодяя. Как он посмел?!  
      – Но… как? – опешил мистер Пибоди. Честно говоря, Роузи был последним человеком, которого он заподозрил бы в каких-либо матримониальных планах.  
      – Как-как… А то ты не знаешь, как это бывает! Заявился вчера к мисс Кармайкл, да и остался у нее после третьего колокола. И все. Теперь она станет миссис Роузолл. Церемония послезавтра, как обычно.  
      Мистер Макинтош как-то сник и даже стал казаться меньше ростом, что при его габаритах было довольно сложновато. Он еще немного потоптался на террасе, потом развернулся и начал спускаться по ступенькам.  
      – Мак! – позвал мистер Пибоди. Тот оглянулся. – Может, оно и к лучшему?  
      – Твои бы слова да богу в уши, – невесело усмехнулся мистер Макинтош и продолжил свой путь.  
      А мистер Пибоди еще долго сидел на террасе чужого дома. Наконец он вспомнил об обеде, поднялся, рассеянно провел пальцем по потрескавшейся краске перил и пошел к себе, забыв про ведро и удочки.  
  


* * *

      Церемония была по традиции скромной.  
      Напутственная речь священника, поцелуй невесты, кольца, дождь из риса… Новоиспеченная миссис Роузолл выглядела слегка смущенной, хотя и была совершенно очаровательна в своем белом кружевном платье. Согласно все той же традиции она бросила букет через плечо – и его поймала мисс Пикок.  
      Сердце мистера Пибоди сделало сальто. Мисс Пикок стояла, зарывшись лицом в душистые белые лилии, и многозначительно посматривала на него. Он сглотнул.  
      – Теперь уже не отвертишься, приятель! – Мистер Грейс похлопал его по плечу. – Ты следующий.  
      – Не говори глупостей. Это просто дурацкий обычай, – мрачно осадил его мистер Макинтош. Он сидел в самом дальнем углу праздничного шатра и усердно накачивался виски. – А что ни говори, мисс Ка… то есть миссис Роузолл все-таки самая красивая невеста на свете.  
      И они не могли не согласиться.  
      Примерно полтора месяца спустя мистер Пибоди краем уха услышал разговор двух кумушек в парке. По слухам миссис Роузолл ждала ребенка. Позже слухи подтвердились, отчего здоровяк Макинтош сник окончательно, стал молчалив, небрежен в одежде и невоздержан в спиртном. Старик Грейс, живший от него неподалеку, утверждал, что тот все позже задерживается на улице и возвращается домой едва ли не с третьим ударом колокола. Это был дурной знак.  
      – Тебе не кажется, что следует вести себя осмотрительнее? – как-то спросил его мистер Пибоди.  
      – Не лезь не в свое дело! Я сам решу, как себя вести! – огрызнулся Макинтош. – Лучше последи за собой, а то не ровен час – какой-нибудь ушлый холостяк подкатит к мисс Пикок, а тебе останется только локти кусать. Как мне.  
      Мистер Пибоди лишь головой покачал. Он предчувствовал недоброе.  
      Так и вышло. Однажды утром мистер Макинтош не явился в клуб на завтрак, а подошедший позже старик Грейс рассказал, что видел, как Макинтош направлялся к озеру. Вечером. Перед первым ударом.  
      – Туда ему и дорога, – ворчливо добавил Грейс. – Эвон как его эта дамочка зацепила. Не стоят они того, уж поверь старому холостяку. Как видно придется нам с тобой вдвоем куковать.  
      Мистера Пибоди внутренне передернуло.  
      Всю дорогу до дома он напряженно думал. Как-то вдруг получилось, что теперь по земле будут ходить люди с фамилией Роузолл, хотя от Роузи он меньше всего ожидал такого. Честно говоря, в его воображаемом будущем мистер Роузолл был тем самым старым холостяком, который придет на смену Грейсу. Мистер Пибоди вздохнул.  
      Надо было уже решиться наконец. Иначе слова Макинтоша окажутся пророческими.  
  


* * *

      Собравшись с духом, мистер Пибоди нажал на кнопку звонка. В доме раздался переливчатый звон, послышался частый перестук каблучков, и перед ним открылась дверь.  
      – Это вы! – удивленно воскликнула мисс Пикок, отступая на шаг, чтобы дать ему дорогу. – А я будто знала, что вы придете, и испекла лимонный пирог.  
      Действительно, по дому плыл чарующий аромат выпечки.  
      – Добрый день, – сказал мистер Пибоди, следуя приглашающему жесту хозяйки. – Я проходил мимо и решил заглянуть. Это вам. – И он неловко вытащил из-за спины букет роз.  
      – Боже, какая прелесть! Благодарю вас.  
      Мисс Пикок поспешила на кухню, чтобы позаботиться о цветах.  
      – Располагайтесь, Мартин, будьте как дома.  
      Мистер Пибоди прошел в гостиную, потоптался возле камина, а затем решительно направился в сторону кухни.  
      – Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
      Мисс Пикок обернулась от стола.  
      – Ох, даже и не знаю… Если не трудно, отнесите в столовую этот поднос, а пирог я принесу позже, когда закончу с букетом. Будем пить чай.  
      – Конечно.  
      Пирог был восхитительным, но от волнения мистер Пибоди глотал его, почти не жуя. Он никак не мог выбрать подходящий момент, чтобы сделать предложение. Не делать же его с набитым ртом. В конце концов мистер Пибоди решил, что дождется окончания чаепития, а уже тогда, во время ставшей привычной беседы в гостиной, все как-нибудь само образуется.  
  


* * *

      Издалека донесся гулкий раскат.  
      – Первый колокол, – заметила мисс Пикок.  
      – Да, – спохватился мистер Пибоди, – я совсем заболтался.  
      Мисс Пикок грустно улыбнулась.  
      – Опять убегаете, Марти?  
      – Нет. Не сегодня. – Мистер Пибоди откашлялся и опустился на одно колено. – Мисс Пикок, я хочу сделать вам предложение. – Его голос был тверд и торжественен.  
      Мисс Пикок недоверчиво ахнула.  
      – Боже, наконец-то! Я думала, что никогда не дождусь!  
      – Так вы согласны? – Мистер Пибоди затаил дыхание.  
      – Конечно!  
      Она была такой нежной, такой мягкой, с такой чудесной бархатистой кожей и податливыми губами. Мистер Пибоди чувствовал себя на седьмом небе и ни о чем не жалел. Теперь он знал, что такое счастье. Ласковые волны поднимали его все выше и выше, тело становилось легким и будто парило в облаках блаженства.  
      А потом мисс Пикок – будущая миссис Пибоди – наклонилась и откусила ему голову.  
  


* * *

      Церемония была по традиции скромной.


End file.
